This invention relates to a process for the production of a whey product of reduced allergenicity.
It is known that allergies to cow's milk and to industrial products adapted to the needs of infants which contain cow's milk are due mostly to the fact that the proteins of cow's milk and of these industrial products differ from the proteins of maternal milk. The most allergenic proteins of cow's milk include, in particular, .beta.-lactoglobulin which represents the largest fraction by weight of whey proteins.
In addition, it is known that heat treatment equivalent to sterilization in particular, can reduce the allergenicity of certain proteins. However, some uncertainty still exists in this field.